The Girl That Needs Me
by Maria021
Summary: Ryan is about to go on a date with Molly but he finds out that the girl he really loves needs him, RaiN one shot, spoilers for "About Face"


**A/N:** Don't worry I haven't forgot about my other two stories but since last episode was a big RaiN heart braking disappointment for me (even thought I think there was a small moment there) I decided to write a one shot about how it should've ended

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI Miami or any of the characters except the ones that were created by me, because if I owned the show there will be no new annoying lab techs and Ryan and Natalia would've been in a relationship by now

**Summary:** Ryan is about to go on a date with Molly but he finds out that the girl he really loves needs him, RaiN one shot, spoilers for "About Face"

**

* * *

****The Girl That Needs Me**

"…it's right down the corner and I thought, Ryan? Hey Ryan?"

"What?" said Ryan snapping out of his dream land and remembering that he was in the trace lab and that Molly was standing in front if him looking at him with a confused face expression

"Didn't you hear what I said?" she asked him

"No" he confessed "sorry" _idiot_

"What are you thinking about Ryan?"

"I just worried about Natalia she didn't come to work today" admitted Ryan

_Great job Wolfe, you're talking to a girl that you about to date about another girl, idiot…_

"Oh" said Molly trying to hide her disappointment "she took a day off it's not really surprising considering what happened, if I was her I would've taken a year off" she smiled

"You don't know Nat" said Ryan "one day off is a lot for her"

"You're right I don't know 'Nat' how can I know her when she hates me" said Molly this time her face expression was a bit angry

"That's not true Molly, Natalia doesn't hate anybody" protested Ryan

Why would she think that Natalia hates her?

"Well maybe you haven't seen how she's talking to me" said Molly

"And how's that?"

"Like I took something that's hers" said Molly and looked carefully at Ryan

Ryan smiled "are you sure about that?"

"Hey, I'm not stupid"

"I'm not saying that you are but… what can you take that's hers? Look I know what it like to be new and think that nobody likes you… so I think you are imagining"

"Maybe" gave up Molly "ahm… Ryan?" she asked when she saw that he's turning to leave

"Yes?"

"Our coffee is still on, right?"

"Absolutely why not?"

"You just look… like your mind is somewhere else" mumbled Molly "if you don't want to them it's alright"

"No, don't worry it's alright" said Ryan with a fake smile "I'll see you after shift"

"Let's hope so" she said after he left

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Idiot" mumbled Ryan to himself "Wolfe you are so stupid" he was so busy with his locker that he didn't notice

"Talking to me?" he heard a voice next to him, he turn around and saw Calleigh looking at him with a smile

"How long have you been…?"

"Listening to how much you love yourself? A few minutes"

"Lovely" grumbled Ryan

"Is there a reason for all this self love?" she asked with the same smile

Ryan didn't answer he just closed his locker

"I heard you're going on a date with the new tech?" continued Calleigh

"It's nothing romantic Cal we're just friends" said Ryan yeah right you know that did you explained that to Molly to?

"Does she knows that?" asked Calleigh

Ryan looked at her; she's reading my thoughts now?

"I hope she does" mumbled Ryan

"She's a nice girl, I mean she's a bit jumpy but so are you" said Calleigh with another smile "she can be good match for you"

"That's true but I don't like her this way" said Ryan "she's pretty and nice and kind of my type but…"

"But what?"

"I just don't like her this way" repeated Ryan "and I can't go out with someone that I don't like this way while someone that I do like this way…"

"What?"

"Never mind" sighed Ryan "did you hear from Natalia today?"

"No" said Calleigh "I called her but she said she needs some time alone so I decided not to bother her"

"I guess you right" he sighed again when he heard his phone ringing "excuse me" he said

"Hallow? Hey Nat we were just talking about you…" after hearing her voice he made a few steps away from Calleigh "Nat are you alright?"

"_Ryan can you come over to my house please_" she said with a chocked voice it was obvious that she was crying

"Yes I'll be right there, Nat what happened?"

"_I can't do this on the phone_" she whispered "_please I… I need you_"

"Try to stay calm I'll be right there" promised Ryan after he closed his phone he turned to Calleigh "I'm going to need you to do me a favor" he asked

"Something happened to Natalia?" she asked concerned

"No, she just needs… my help with something cam you please tell Molly that I wont be able to meet her today and that I'll call her later" and without waiting for an answer from the shocked Calleigh he walked away as fast as he could

"Are you serious Ryan? You're sending me to stood someone up for you, why won't you tell her yourself? Ryan? Ryan!" but Ryan was long gone "this guy is unbelievable" she grumbled closing her locker

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan knocked on Natalia's door he was extremely worried about her, she sounded horrible on the phone, Ryan just hoped that nothing bad happened to her

After the fourth time she opened the door looking as bad as she sounded, her hands were shaking and her eyes were extremely red from crying, the moment she saw Ryan she practically threw herself into his arms

"Thank g'd you came" she whispered "I'm so scared"

"What happened" he said trying to support her and get her inside the apartment he didn't even noticed which room he entered with her

"I just can't be alone it's just I don't feel…"

"Safe, even in your own house" completed Ryan

She looked at him with relief "you understand…"

"Of cores I do Talia" he smiled sadly at her "personal experience"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later, first tell me what happened" he asked

"I was in the kitchen making dinner and then something fell of the shelf and I…" tears started to roll down her face "it's like it triggered something inside of me and I grabbed a knife and…" she rested her head on his chest and started to cry suddenly he noticed that they were in her bedroom and they both were sitting on her bed

"It's ok Nat" he said wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer

"I hate this, I'm acting like crazy in my own house, it's my house!" she said with a raised tone

"Nat you've been traumatized, it's ok to admit that, you need to allow yourself to heal but first you have to admit that you've been hurt"

Natalia looked at him "you said something about personal experience?"

He sighed "you remember a couple of years ago I stole evidence involving the Russian mafia"

"Yes" she answered quietly; she was still in his arms "I never understood why you did that"

"Because they kidnapped me and after they were done punching me around they threatened me that if I don't do what they say they'll kill my friend's kid and I… eventually I told Horatio and it was all over"

"Ryan!" she was in shock "you never told me this!"

"And that was my mistake, please don't repeat it, I don't say that everything will be ok in one day recovery takes time but it'll be a lot faster if you'll share, the nightmares will go away a lot faster"

"Do you still have them?" she asked looking at him carefully, she felt so comfortable in his arms, and safe

"Not as much as I used to but yes" he confessed "again my mistake I should've talked to someone"

"Maybe we can help each other" she suggested

He smiled, he liked the idea "maybe we can, but no playing tough Talia, we need to be honest with each other"

"Deal" she mumbled tiredly

"You look tired Natalia, did you sleep at all last night?" he asked

"No" she said

"You need to get some sleep" he said

"I don't know if I can fall asleep alone" she said

"Well I can stay… I mean if you want me to… the couch in your leaving room looks com…"

"No" she stopped him

"Oh" he looked disappointed and a bit hurt "then I guess I'll go"

"No" she gave him a small smile "I meant you can stay but not in the leaving room I need to see you closer, can you stay here?" she pointed at the bed after noticing her face expression she added "I don't bite"

He released a nervous laugh "of cores I'll stay anywhere you want me"

"Great" she smiled, she released herself from his embrace and lay on the bed "you going to sit there all day?" she asked "you look like you can use some sleep too Wolfe, come here"

Still smiling nervously he took off his jacket and his shoes and joined her on the bed they lay in the way that they were facing each other both of them smiling tiredly

She pulled the blanket on them "I feel a little cold" she said

He wondered what their friends would say if they saw them right now

"Distract me" she asked "tell me how was your date"

He sighed "it didn't happen, actually I was a bit jerk I stood her up" he admitted

"This isn't like you" she said "what did you have to do that was so important?"

"I'm doing it right now" he said

"Oh I'm so sorry Ryan" she said with a guilty voice "poor girl she probably hates me right now"

"It's not a big deal it's wasn't supposed to be a romantic date at least not for me, just a friendly coffee and I doubt the fact that she hates you but…"

"But what?"

"She said something weird to me"

"What?"

"She said that you're acting like you hate her, like she took something away from you, and of cores I told she was wrong, Nat?" he asked when she was that she looked away "please tell me she's not right"

"This is stupid and embarrassing but she's right I wasn't really nice to her, I owe her an apology I did feel like she took something away from me but I have only myself to blame for that and she also made me come face to face with something I tried to ignore for years and…"

"Wait a second!" he stopped her speech "what exactly you've been trying to ignore for years and what it has to do with Molly?"

"Well… it's just feelings" she mumbled hoping that he would change the subject but he refused to let go

"Feelings about what?" asked Ryan confused

"No what, who and not about, for"

"Feelings for who?"

"Well" she didn't want to admit that but she was too tired for excuses so she confessed "you, feelings for you" there's no turning back now

"Are you serious? You have feelings for me?" he asked

"Yes, I'm sorry if it's making you feel weird" she said quietly feeling stupid and embarrassed

"Weird? G'd no, I like what you said but I think we got to have a serious conversation about this, because if there's something you want to tell me, then there is something I want to tell you" he said

Natalia smiled, her face light up a bit after hearing what he said "you are right we need to talk, but not now ok? I really want to rest and now that you're here I can actually do this"

"No problem" he said under the blanket his hand found hers

They smiled at each other and closed their eyes

"Ry?" she whispered

"Yeah" he mumbled

"I'm glad that you're here"

"Me too, oh and Nat?"

"What?"

"Just so you know, I have feelings for you too"

She smiled and without opening her eyes she gave him a small peck on the lips

He didn't opened his eyes either but asked "what was that for?"

"Oh just for being you"

They both smiled again and feeling each other breath started to fall into a deep peaceful sleep

* * *

**That's how it should be, for me anyway….**

**It was a great kick ass episode for Nat but a bad episode for RaiN**

**Please, tell me what you think ;)**

**Maria :)**


End file.
